The present invention relates to a color organ device and, more particularly, to a color organ device which illuminates respective banks of lights carried within a rotating plexiglass housing responsive to different frequencies produced by respective channels of a four-channel stereo.
Various color organ devices have been produced heretofore for producing visual interpretations of electrical currents. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,283 granted on Mar. 3, 1942 to R. D. Birchfield. Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,275 granted on Jan. 11, 1966 to L. A. Wortman. Still another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,077 granted to C. A. Shank on Dec. 29, 1964. While all of these devices, as well as many other different types, disclose apparatus for illuminating electric lamps responsive to current variations, they normally require complicated electrical circuitry.